


Puppy Love

by MosImagination



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and dean are dog owners, Dog Gabriel, Dog Sam Winchester, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, dog au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 13:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7441771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MosImagination/pseuds/MosImagination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is the owner of Gabriel, a sweet corgi. Dean is the owner of Sam, a large Australian shepherd. Dean and cas are boyfriends. Gabriel and Sam are boyfriends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a fun fanfic!  
> My first supernatural fanfic! 
> 
> Not beta'd, all my mistakes are my own.

Gabriel paced excitedly and barked, his scruffy tail wagging as he wait excitedly next to the door of his apartment. 

"Gabe! You best hush, Sam and dean will be here soon boy!" Castiel shouted at his scruffy brown corgi who whined. "I know...I know. He's your boyfriend, and deans mine boy."

Castiel set the plates down onto the table and turned to his his corgi. "I'm glad you found a playmate." Castile heard the knock and hurried nervously to the door. He wore pressed black slacks, a fresh white button up, and his favorite blue tie. 

He opened the door after pulling Gabriel to the side. "Dean!" 

Dean grinned and quickly pulled Castiel close, kissing him and humming proudly. "Hey cas." Dean looked down towards his feet. He watched how Gabriel the corgi whined happily. 

"Of course he's here little man. Sammy!" Dean called. 

Gabriel looked up and down the hall, he yipped as he saw the large and fluffy Australian shepherd run towards him. 

Sam tackled Gabriel to the floor, barking and licking him. The small corgi whimpered and licked back contently. 

Cas sighed, "look at them. Best friends." Dean laughed, "best boyfriends really." Dean kissed castiels cheek and pulled him inside, shutting the door. 

"You two behave." Dean said as cas and him left to the table. Dean sat down and watched cas with a bright smile. "You look handsome." 

Cas squealed, "n-naw..." He shook his head and shrugged before pouring himself a glass of wine. 

Dean smirked and helped himself to a glass also. He hummed lowly. "Cas...I very much like you...when I say something like that. I more than mean it." 

Cas blushed an looked up, "stay over tonight." He spoke firmly. Dean blushed and nods, "same bed..?" Cas grinned, "why the hell wouldn't we be I the same bed. You're my boyfriend." 

Dean smiled wide at that, "yeah. Hell yeah I'm your boyfriend castiel." 

~~ 

Sam and Gabriel laid on their bellies, their soft eyes watching one another calmly. 

'I missed you..' Gabriel whispered to Sam. Sam yipped gently and nudged at his nose. 'I missed you too.' 

The corgi stretched out, scruffy fur puffed up from the friction of the rug. 

'Sam. Are we boyfriends? Cassy says we are' Gabriel whispered softly, ears flattening. 

'Well...I think we are. Dean says we are too. Tells me...cas and him are together, so we can be together also.' Sam smiled, his large tail wagging. 

Gabriel stood up on his short legs, trotting closer and flopping down on top of Sam. The larger dog hummed and nuzzled his nose deep within the thick fur of Gabriel's neck. 

'You smell amazing...sweet..' Sam whispered softly to the smaller dog. Gabriel yipped shyly, 'what is the smell?'

Sam sniffed harder, then he smiled. 'Like candy. Dean have snuck me a few bits of candy before. That's what you smell like.' 

Gabriel smiled, 'yeah, cassy lets me have some nibbles of candy, and shares his Popsicles and lollipops.' 

Sam smiled and pressed their noses together happily. 

~~ 

Dean stood up, coming to help cas up before lifting up up. Castiel wrapped his legs around deans waist, kissing the other strongly. Dean grunted and grinned before kissing back. 

"Bedroom dean." Cas growled in a rough order. Dean hummed and carried cas through the doorway. 

He pushed cas down against the bed and grinned as he begun to help him peel away his clothing. 

~~ 

Gabriel looked up when cas was carried into his bedroom and frowned. 'What are they doing?' The corgi stood up and begun barking heavily. 

Sam jumped up, he stood Infront of the corgi and whimpered to him. 'Gabriel calm down!' 

Gabriel looked up tentatively then sat his fluffy butt down. 

'What...why?' 

Sam smiled and licked at the others face lovingly. 'They are just going to have fun.' 

Gabriel frowned and watched Sam, 'Cassy has never gone to bed with someone but me...' 

Sam looked around nervously, 'they are having sex..dean used to do it a lot when he first got me. He was on the road often, and lonely. So he'd have sex. I had to watch sometimes. It is weird.' 

Gabriel sighed and looked towards the room. 'Promise they will be okay?' 

Sam smiled and nods, 'yeah, lets go lay on the couch.' 

~~ 

Castiel walked out slowly, he smiled as he caught sight of the two dogs snuggled up and sleeping on the couch. 

Dean wrapped his arms around castiels waist. "Well...I guess they had a goodnight too." 

Cas smiled and kissed deans lips, "well...they're asleep...lets go sleep too." 

They turned and went back into the bedroom, they laid down and snuggled close together.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
